April Fools
by AnimeMustang
Summary: Squall is having a hard day. Every one is playing all the pranks on him. Anouther one of my VERY short fics. Please read and reveiw!


*** I don't own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters so don't sue me. K?***  
  
** April Fools **  
  
Squall woke up like every morning at about seven thirty. He pulled on some clothes and began to walk down the hall torwards the cafeteria for breakfast. Then he noticed that he had forgoten his gunblade and turned around with a sigh to get it. He entered his room surprised that it wasn't locked. He grabbed Lion Heart by the handle and went to sheath it. He started to pull his hand away but realized it was stuck!  
  
Zell: What seems to be the problem?  
  
Squall spun around to see Zell holding a bottle of super glue in one hand and petting his pet ferret George with the other.  
  
Squall: What are you doing here and why is the rat in my room?!  
  
Zell: He's not a rat!  
  
Zell clutched the small rodent. He had gotten it for as birthday present from Selphie. The animal had the same personality as Zell. He was curious,sneaky,and obnoctious. But the girls thought it was cute including Rinoa so Squall couldn't just kill it. Squall then noticed the bottle of super glue in Zells hands and his eyes got big. He charged torwards Zell unsheathing his "handy" gunblade. Zell dodged it and ran down the hall.  
  
Zell: APRIL FOOLS DAY!!!  
  
Squall cursed to himself and decided to try and find the others to help him with his hand problem. He made his way torwards the cafeteria getting several strange looks from passing students who wondering why his gunblade was unsheathed. The others were at the usual table including Zell. He sat down and stared at Zell.  
  
Quistis: Just get back from a battle Squall?  
  
Squall: No, what makes you think that?  
  
Quistis: You have your gunblade out and in hand.  
  
Squall: Don't remind me.  
  
Irvine got up as soon as he finished eating and walked off,Selphie and Rinoa stayed to play with George the ferret,and Zell tried his best not to burst out laughing at Squall. Quistis left to do some training. Squall ignored the snorts from Zell and stood up to leave. He walked torwards the library to relax in a place without noise. He suddenly had the feeling he was being watched. He turned around, but saw nothing. He continued down the hall and heard a noise behind him. He spun around to see George looking up at him. Squall sighed and continued walking. Then he steped into something squishy and looked down.  
  
Squall: Irvine!!!  
  
He had stepped into a barrage of fly paper covered grounds. He turned back and saw another floor of fly paper. He was surounded! Standing just outside the fly paper was Irvine holding George.  
  
Irvine: Our plan worked my little friend! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
George: MWASQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAK!!!!!  
  
Squall just stared at the lunatics. They eventually stopped laughing (squeaking) and ran off yelling (squeaking).  
  
Lunatics: APRIL FOOLS DAY!!!  
  
Squall eventually got out of the mess and walked back to his dorm with fly paper covered legs. This time he REALLY got some atention from other students. He unlocked his dorm and opened the door.  
  
Squall: I hate me...  
  
The entire room was full of those little bathroom cups. They were each carefull filled with water and placed all over the floor,bed,and dresser.  
  
Quistis: What's the matter Squall?  
  
He spun around to see Quistis smirking at him.  
  
Squall: YOU!!!  
  
He dived for her slashing his handy gunblade, but he tripped on some fly paper. Quistis ran off down the hall screaming.  
  
Quistis: APRIL FOOLS DAY!!!  
  
  
One hour later...  
  
  
Squall had just finished emptying all the bathroom cups and lay on his bed. He was exausted. One prank after another. He began to close his eyes and fell asleep. He had a dream that he was immune to all pranks and that the carcass of George was on his wall. He smiled to himself. Soon he woke up and sat up not opening his eyes and stretching, careful not to jab the ceiling with his gunblade.  
  
Rinoa: Ohhhh Sqqqquuuuaaaallllll.  
  
Squall:......no.......  
  
Rinoa dumped a bucket of hot tar on him and was soon followed by Selphie with the feathers. Now Squall was a sight. He looked like a chicken going into battle against flys! He sulked out of his room. There gEorge the ferret was staring at him. Squall quickly looked behind but saw nothing. George hopped onto Squall's shoulder and fell asleep. It's amazing but even after this long day Squall smiled...   
  
THE END  
  
  
Like it? Did you like George? If so i'll use him again some time. Please reveiw! 


End file.
